Another Deal
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Raoul makes another deal...but this time it isn't with the Phantom.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything

Summary: Raoul makes another deal, but this time with Meg. A/U

Raoul De Changy, the Vicomte, sat at the bar drunk as ever. He had so many drinks that you could smell the alcohol on him. It was a tragic site to see. His wife, Christine Daee had gone ahead and performed that blasted song after Raoul pleaded with her. He asked her not to sing the song, he hated everything the song represented. "I guess she will always love her angel of music, the bitch," he slurred to himself.

The doors to the bar opened and in came a very distraught Meg Giry. It looked like she had been crying her eyes out for they were red and puffy. When she saw Raoul, she glared. "I thought I told you to leave," she snapped.

Raoul didn't respond as he lifted his drink to his lips. He gulped it down and continued to stare into space. His thoughts wondered to Christine and how happy she was singing for her angel of music. He did not stay for the whole song. As soon as she started singing he had left. The very words of the song taunted him.

Meg tapped her foot as she still waited for an answer from Raoul. "Are you going to answer me or not?" Meg snapped.

SMACK. Raoul slapped Meg across the face. "Shut up you stupid wench!" He yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Meg cried.

"It's him and his stupid fucking music. SHE LOVED ME! SHE WAS MINE! I LOVED HER!" Raoul yelled.

Meg stiffened as she realized what the true problem was. Christine had betrayed Raoul. She did not love him. "So what will you do about it?" Meg asked Raoul, "Kill Mr. Y? I know what happened last time you faced him. You couldn't do it."

"Would you?" Raoul asked.

Meg closed her eyes and stared at Raoul. "He isn't who I am really mad at," Meg confessed, "It's actually Christine. She stole that song from me. I was supposed to perform it."

Raoul perked up at the mention of Christine's name. "Would you kill Christine?" Raoul asked.

Meg looked shocked. "Excuse me?" she whispered.

"Would you kill Christine? For me," Raoul said.

"Raoul, you have lost your mind," Meg shook her head.

"I'm serious," Raoul raised his voice, "She broke my heart. She stole your dream. Think about it. I can make it worth your while."

Raoul went reached for his wallet and pulled out 500 francs. Meg gasped. "Take it," Raoul urged handing her the money. Meg stared at it. She knew in her heart that she was angry at Christine but would she go so far as to killing her? Meg knew that Raoul was drunk, but she knew that they had been both hurt by Christine. Also with the money Meg could move away. She could start a new life far away from Coney Island and leave the past behind. "I'll do it," Meg cried as she grabbed the money.

"Great," smiled Raoul.

"Somehow I will lure Christine to the pier, and there I will shoot her," Meg declared laughing manically as she slowly began to lose her mind.

Raoul patted Meg on the back and said, "Do not fail me."

BANG.

The sounds of the gun, when they were finally shot could be heard around the pier. Screams echoed everywhere. Christine was dying. Meg looked down at Christine as she bled to death. The red blood from Christine spilt all over the deck of the pier. The phantom wept over Christine as did Gustave and Madame Giry. "You killed my mother!"Gustave sobbed.

Meg didn't say a word she just stared at Christine. Meg had taken the child to the pier knowing that if he was missing Christine would come looking for him. Christine looked at Meg and whispered, "Why Meg? Why? I loved you like a sister."

Christine's blood was staining the Phantom's clothing as they were speaking their last words to each other. Meg could see the love between them. Meg realized she had made a horrible mistake. "My little Meggy," Madame Giry sobbed, "How could you?"

The Phantom and Christine were now kissing each other goodbye and Meg couldn't take it. She realized how important Christine was. "No Christine," Meg whispered, "Please live."

Her words were useless. Christine was dead. The Phantom gave Meg Christine's lifeless body as he went to comfort Gustave. Christine felt cold to Meg and Meg looked down at her now dead friend. "It's my fault. It's my fault," she cried over and over.

Meg bent down and picked up the gun. She put the gun to her head while everyone was looking at the Phantom and Gustave. BANG.


End file.
